tidepoolfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Creatures
This is a list of all of the creatures in the game Tidepool. Playable Characters The only playable character is the unnamed player character. *Player Character Enemies These are all the enemies that the Player Character must eat. Classic #Ball #Yellow Floater #Orange Floater #Person #Color Wheel #Spinner #Bubble #Dragonfloat #Leader Floater #Ghost Floater #Super Spinner #Mad Bubbles #Spoons #T-Cyclops #Strong Person #Poke-that's-Slow #Deadly Burst #Spinning Spoons #Pacman Ghost #Pacman Himself #Greenish Glow #Pusher #4 #X #Dart #Oranger #Purple Pellet #Super Person #Bubbly Bubbles #Box of Fun #Nosy Guy #Bug #Tick #Sticky's Head #Donut #Bug Rider #Leaf #Scissors #Spinning Saturn #Box of Anger #Bowling Ball #Juicy Red Apple #Pink Flower #Enhanced Ball #Smoke Puffs #Melty Tennis Ball #Block of Text #Blue Flower #Brown Ball #Twins #Box of Gloom #White Flower #Sun #Red Blood Cell #Hydrogen Atom #Box of Calmness #Earth #Green Floater #Red Flower #Orange #Purplaurus #Box of Vibrance #Pink Floater #Lithium Atom #Purple Flower #Italian Fish #Green Blood Cell #Black Floater #Motionless Stick Figure #Fatal Burst #Delicious Cake #Bluaurus #Blue Nosy Guy #Love Monster #Confused Face #Angry Color Wheel #Grape #Ultra Spinner #Pretty M-Block #Seagreen Squiggle #Four-Leaf Clover #One-Room House #Water Molecule #Ugly N-Block #Maroon Floater #86 Celebrator #Penny #Spongy Sponge #Moving Target #Scary Snake #Big Dragonfloat #Ice Crystal #Nickel #Neighborhood #Not Motionless Stick Figure #Love Monster 2 #Crazy Bubbles #Yummy Hairball #Albino Snake #I think it's a lie Minimalistic 1-100. Ball (Minimalistic) Labeled # 1 # 2 # 3 # 4 # 5 # 6 # 7 # 8 # 9 # 10 # 11 # 12 # 13 # 14 # 15 # 16 # 17 # 18 # 19 # 20 # 21 # 22 # 23 # 24 # 25 # 26 # 27 # 28 # 29 # 30 # 31 # 32 # 33 # 34 # 35 # 36 # 37 # 38 # 39 # 40 # 41 # 42 # 43 # 44 # 45 # 46 # 47 # 48 # 49 # 50 # 51 # 52 # 53 # 54 # 55 # 56 # 57 # 58 # 59 # 60 # 61 # 62 # 63 # 64 # 65 # 66 # 67 # 68 # 69 # 70 # 71 # 72 # 73 # 74 # 75 # 76 # 77 # 78 # 79 # 80 # 81 # 82 # 83 # 84 # 85 # 86 # 87 # 88 # 89 # 90 # 91 # 92 # 93 # 94 # 95 # 96 # 97 # 98 # 99 # 100 Uber-Evolved #Fundamental Building Block #Sesame Seed #Radiant Diamond #Triflailer #Profitable Poo #Orpizzian #Friend #Angry Pelican #Holy Gear #Pentagonal Wonder #Tictactoe Fail #Quadraflailer #Jumping Jellyfish #Cancelled Creature #Window #Jeppalibber #Cyanide #Mandelbrot Set #Tooth #Traumatized Target #Utah #Prime Poo #Enemy #Rusty Apparatus #Insightful Arrow #Companion Cube #Snowflake #Brilliant Butterfly #Chinese Character #Megaminx #Tidecoin #Milky Way Galaxy #Holy Moly Gear #Beachball #Toodelazine #Musical Essence #Yin Yang #Sloppy Hyperbola #Pricey Poo #Nightmare Epitome #Happy Ouroboros #Mutated Spinner #Sobbing Arrow #Imposter #Death Cube #Neptunian Planet #Frenemy #Kitten in a Helmet #Blinding Light #Learning Candy #Ingot of the Heliotropes #Unidodecacorn #Swirly Desire #Prominent Poo #Malevolent Blood Cell #Improved Imposter #Dibrella #Malfunctioning Magnet #Hexaflailer #Uglified Triforce #Amoeba #Very Cancelled Creature #Depressed Like #My Type of Traffic Light #Worst Christmas Gift #Curvy Flash Drive #Fabulous Spade #X's Revenge #Rounded Leaf #Eighth Fleur-de-lis #Precious Poo #Pastel Pellet #Imposter Gone Wrong #World's First Square Cookie #Dream Epitome #Eraser Cap #Siamese Mutated Spinner #Conway's Glider #Flowery Symmetry #Bedazzling Butterfly #Rolling Cube #Olive ball #New Wrong Neuron #Uglified Shield #Praiseworthy Poo #Stripaurus #Optimistic Tissue Box #Octoflailer #Dead Battery #Lying Apple #Camera of Joy #Radar Emitter #Bloodstained Chocolate Ice (Cream) #Sunglasses #Rich Blue Paint #Squarejoy #Puppy in a Helmet #Prized Poo #Jeppalibber of the Jungle #It's so desperate Gallery 001Ball.png|link=Ball|linktext=Ball 002Yellow Floater.png|link=Yellow Floater|linktext=Yellow Floater 003Orange Floater.png|link=Orange Floater|linktext=Orange Floater 004Person.png|link=Person|linktext=Person 005Color Wheel.png|link=Color Wheel|linktext=Color Wheel 006Spinner.png|link=Spinner|linktext=Spinner 007Bubble.png|link=Bubble|linktext=Bubble 008Dragonfloat.png|link=Dragonfloat|linktext=Dragonfloat 009Leader Floater.png|link=Leader Floater|linktext=Leader Floater 010Ghost Floater.png|link=Ghost Floater|linktext=Ghost Floater 011Super Spinner.png|link=Super Spinner|linktext=Super Spinner 012Mad Bubbles.png|link=Mad Bubbles|linktext=Mad Bubbles 013Spoons.png|link=Spoon|linktext=Spoon 014T-Cyclops.png|link=T-Cyclops|linktext=T-Cyclops 015Strong Person.png|link=Strong Person|linktext=Strong Person 016Poke-that's-Slow.png|link=Poke-that's-Slow|linktext=Poke-that's-Slow 017Deadly Burst.png|link=Deadly Burst|linktext=Deadly Burst 018Spinning Spoons.png|link=Spinning Spoons|linktext=Spinning Spoons 019Pacman Ghost.png|link=Pacman Ghost|linktext=Pacman Ghost 020Pacman Himself.png|link=Pacman Himself|linktext=Pacman Himself 021Greenish Glow.png|link=Greenish Glow|linktext=Greenish Glow 022Pusher.png|link=Pusher|linktext=Pusher 023 4.png|link=4|linktext=4 024X.png|link=X|linktext=X 025Dart.png|link=Dart|linktext=Dart 026Oranger.png|link=Oranger|linktext=Oranger 027Purple Pellet.png|link=Purple Pellet|linktext=Purple Pellet 028Super Person.png|link=Super Person|linktext=Super Person 029Bubbly Bubbles.png|link=Bubbly Bubbles|linktext=Bubbly Bubbles 030Box of Fun.png|link=Box of Fun|linktext=Box of Fun 031Nosy Guy.png|link=Nosy Guy|linktext=Nosy Guy 032Bug.png|link=Bug|linktext=Bug 033Tick.png|link=Tick|linktext=Tick 034Sticky's Head.png|link=Sticky's Head|linktext=Sticky's Head 035Donut.png|link=Donut|linktext=Donut 036Bug Rider.png|link=Bug Rider|linktext=Bug Rider 037Leaf.png|link=Leaf|linktext=Leaf 038Scissors.png|link=Scissors|linktext=Scissors 039Spinning Saturn.png|link=Spinning Saturn|linktext=Spinning Saturn 040Ghost Floater.png|link=Ghost Floater|linktext=Ghost Floater 041Ball.png|link=Ball|linktext=Ball 042Yellow_Floater.png|link=Yellow Floater|linktext=Yellow Floater 043Orange_Floater.png|link=Orange Floater|linktext=Orange Floater 044Person.png|link=Person|linktext=Person 045Color_Wheel.png|link=Color Wheel|linktext=Color Wheel 046Spinner.png|link=Spinner|linktext=Spinner 047Bubble.png|link=Bubble|linktext=Bubble 048Dragonfloat.png|link=Dragonfloat|linktext=Dragonfloat 049Leader Floater.png|link=Leader Floater|linktext=Leader Floater 050Ghost Floater.png|link=Ghost Floater|linktext=Ghost Floater 051Ball.png|link=Ball|linktext=Ball 052Yellow_Floater.png|link=Yellow Floater|linktext=Yellow Floater 053Orange_Floater.png|link=Orange Floater|linktext=Orange Floater 054Person.png|link=Person|linktext=Person 055Color_Wheel.png|link=Color Wheel|linktext=Color Wheel 056Spinner.png|link=Spinner|linktext=Spinner 057Bubble.png|link=Bubble|linktext=Bubble 058Dragonfloat.png|link=Dragonfloat|linktext=Dragonfloat 059Leader Floater.png|link=Leader Floater|linktext=Leader Floater 060Ghost Floater.png|link=Ghost Floater|linktext=Ghost Floater